Shotaro
Shotaro is a orange garbed Ninja from the Shirai Ryu clan with Mystical Tiger abilities. = (Battle cry) = About Shotaro Making his debut in Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Shotaro is the first (at least known) orange MK ninja .Being born an outworlder Shotaro has grown up to serve the Emperor Shao Khan himself, being an exceptional warrior Shotaro had been given the task to eliminate The Shaolin Monk Kung Lao in his home realm Earthrealm. But he had failed to do it so, he soon found himself ready to be sliced by Kung Lao's Sharpen rimmed hat when one of the Shaolin Monastery monks saved his life, Lao confused asked the monk why he did such thing telling him that he is just an assassin, the monk responded that he saw much potencial in the young man. One day while training he slipped trough the monk's eyes and started wandering through the Temple when he founded a secret chamber, it had two tiger statues guarding the entrance, it looked like an abandoned room it was all covered in dust, but in the middle of the room was a big strange looking chest when he opened it a beam of light stroke his eyes blinding him temporarily when he finally regained his vision he got shocked by seeing a glowing tiger in front of him, as the tiger came closer to him the mystical looking creature lift up one of his paws like it wanted to touch it. When Shotaro touched the tiger's pawn a huge flash of energy surged in front of him after that he passed out. When he woke up he looked around only to find himself in the middle of the Shaolin temple with his fellow Shaolin monks dead lying on the ground covered on blood with what looked like tiger scratches, but something seemed different about him, he felt stronger and his body? it seemed like he had feline body atributes. Blaming himself for such act of terror he disappeared of the temple. Sometime after these events he nows sworns loyalty to the Shirai Ryu ninja clan he now wants to find more about his secret powers and his true self. Appearance Shotaro wears a typical Orange Mk2 ninja costume but with a more wild style, instead of wearing a ninja hoodie he wears a black trident helmet which is almost identical to Sub-Zero's only changing the color of the trident to Orange, in the place of his belt he wears a brown rope, and his arms instead of wearing ninja gauntlets, he has his arms looking like a humanoid tiger paws, this can be confirm that he has the ability to morph himself into a Tiger or just a few parts of his body at will. Combat Characteristics Having mystical tiger powers and trained with the Shaolin Monks in the Tiger Fist style combining by his love for martial arts Shotaro is a force to be reckoned with. * Pyrokinesis:'''The ability to manipulate, create, fire. * '''Body Morphing: Because of the mystery accident at the Shaolin Temple, Shotaro can morph himself into a Tiger or if not some parts of his body at will. * Gifted Super Human atributes: Due to being a tiger hybrid Shotaro has literally given an massive upgrade to his physical body. Signature Moves. * Dragon Fire: Shotaro sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. He is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at his opponent's feet * Low Fire ball: Shoots a fireball while in a lower stance (MKA) * Grasshooper: While in the air Shotaro sends multiple kicks sideways similar to Liu Kang's bycicle kicks. This move is taken from Hotaru (MKA) * Bloody Spear: Shotaro sends a dart tied in a rope to his opponent's chest then bringing him close to him stunned open for a strike. This move is taken from Scorpion (MKA) * Body Morphing: Shotaro can morph himself into a powerful Tiger. * Aura Of The Wild: Shotaro sends multiple claw slices to every part of the enemy body letting the opponent stunned for a brief moment. (MKA) Fatalities * Head row: Shotaro takes of his mask revealing a tiger head which then he proceeds to eat the opponent's head then he spits it out in a winning stance (MKA) * Triple Neck Snap: Shotaro kicks the opponent in the thigh, causing them to kneel down, as Shotaro takes his hands to the opponent and begins snapping their neck. He simply does not stop, as he tries two more times, the third one strong enough to make the corpse flinch from the intensity of it. This move is taken from Hotaru (MKA) * '''Playful Tiger: '''Shotaro jumps into the opponent making both fall to the ground, then Shotaro starts slicing the opponent's until it is reduced to bits. Character Development. Shotaro was first created in MK Armageddon game in KAF mode just for fun but, in the first part of Konquest Mode Botan Jungle, where you can find the Black Dragon members Kobra and Kira, instead of appearing Kobra appeared the Mk orange ninja Shotaro which was the glitch who made him a more serious character. Trivia. * He was going to be named Tora which in Japanese means Tiger (虎) but Shotaro has a more Mortal Kombat feel into it. * Shotaro's home realm was going to be Orderrealm but it was decided that it didn't make any sense at all when combined to his character ncept. * Shotaro didn't only gained animal powers but animal instincts as well.